Black Velvet
by Farrahtink
Summary: The way he moved it was a sin, so sweet and true. Always wanting more. He'll leave you longing for black velvet and that little boy smile. Eli and Jessa have a spark that cannot be denied. No matter what the odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's a new story for you! This is a collab with nirvjuana check her out and she's pretty awesome. Hope you guys enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated. **

**Xoxo Farrah**

She glanced out of the window from the airplane as it took off from her former home, which was Moncton, New Brunswick. Jessa was on a plane heading for Toronto, Ontario. She never thought she would be coming back 'home', ever. She never liked being there when she was younger due to the fact it was always troublesome with her fighting parents and her father's affair with her mothers best friend, but she was willing to put what she wanted aside for a while to please her mother and for some reason her father. Deep down inside she was hoping that maybe become a family again.

When Jessa was 12, her mom and dad divorced when his new woman got knocked up so her mom packed her up and moved her to Moncton in a spur of the moment decision. She visited twice a year, summer holidays and every second Christmas break. And other than an occasional phone call; Jessa hasn't really seen or talked her dad in a long time.

After a crazy fight between her father's new 'lover' and herself after she mentioned to her how much of a sleaze her mother was, she hadn't bothered to stay in touch without an apology. She never even got along with her half brother either. They had always gotten her father's attention rather than her own. She knows that her half brother is in grade 10 at Degrassi High, She already knew it would be rough starting senior year off at a new school and having to make new friends, never mind having to share it with the kid who made her father leave her mother in the first place.

She already missed her old school and the peacefulness it brought to her. She was well known, she was friends with everybody. She was never in the middle of drama. She had her life together.

But, Jessa's mother thought it would be the best idea to move back home when she found out she was pregnant 5 months ago with her step father's baby. Probably because she knew with a baby coming she would no longer be first priority to her, so it would be easier on her to drop her off at her dads front door once in awhile.

The plane ride wasn't so long, she was about an hour into the flight when she had woken up from a nap, something about the motion from the plane had put her to sleep.

Only about a half hour left she spoke to herself after looking at the time.

She sat alone in the back of the plane while her mom and step father, Keith, were seated closer to the front of the plane. Although she was happy her mother had found someone she could confide in and be happy with, she couldn't help but feel angry and annoyed about the situations she was always being brought into. She couldn't wait to graduate so she could just run away from all of this. But in order to graduate she'd have to work hard.

No fooling around, no drama, no boys. I'm going to pass all of my subjects so I can just run off and get away from here.

Jessa rubbed her eyes and rested her head on the window, watching whatever she could see from the plane to kill time. Inspiration hit her, she needed to stretch and do yoga, she longed to write. It's been a whole day, feelings and thoughts were flying crazily through her opened mind.

"Excuse me," she said softly, and gently grabbed onto the flight attendant's arm as she was passing by with the cart.

She smiled down sweetly at Jessa, "Yes, dear?"

"May I have a napkin?"

Jessa pulled the table in front of her out, and grabbed a pen from her purse, she let out a sigh of relief and started to write:

_I've got my ticket for the long way round, the one with the prettiest of views. It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers. But, it sure would be prettier with you. When I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my walk, you're gonna miss me by my talk. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_.

She wrote, she doodled, and she wrote some more, any inspiration and thought running through her mind she put it down on the napkin, like she always has.

Before she knew it, the plane ride was over. She must have been so lost in her thoughts and her writing that she wasn't even paying attention to the time anymore. Jessa grabbed her bag that she had brought on the plane with her and patiently waited for everyone to get off the plane before she did got off, she met her mother and Keith as soon as she got into the lobby, where they collected their suitcases.

"We're back!" Her mother said excitedly clinging onto her new husband as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah," Jessa sighed.

He looked at her and read the pain in her eyes.

He knew it was breaking her heart, but it had to be done. It was necessary, not just for him, but for both of them. He hoped she would understand, but looking at her now he didn't think that was possible.

"What do you mean?" She said, her lip quivering, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Clare, think about it. You left me because you thought I was crazy." He said flatly.

He knew it was slightly cruel what he was doing, but it needed to be said. This was who he was.

"But you're not crazy! You're better now!" She pleaded.

He shook his head slowly and looked down at his shoe. "But that's the thing Clare, I am. I am crazy." He tried to explain.

She wasn't understanding, how could she though.

"No! You're normal, you're on your medication, you're like the Eli I first met, before you knew you were bipolar." She was desperate and he knew it. She started crying.

"But Clare, I will always be bipolar, and those moments when I was crazily happy and passionate, those were me too. I am crazy. Not just in a manic constant flux of emotions, but just in how I am! I get crazily obsessed with the new comic, and Dead Hand's new album. This is who I am. I am crazy and you couldn't handle that."

He was becoming angry now, but he couldn't help it. Not at all. She had broken his heart and now she was begging for him back. His heart was the one that had been shattered to a thousand tiny pieces. His mind had split too, into two different ones, but he knew this was for the best.

"No, Eli. Please! Please I love you!"

"I know you do Clare, and I love you, but sometimes you can love someone, but it doesn't mean things will work out." He told her.

"Why not?" She whined sounding like a scolded child.

Eli let out a grim laugh.

"Clare, it never would have worked out between us. I'll always be here for you, but I can't be your boyfriend. I know you'll realize it too."

"Eli! I gave you everything! I trusted you!" She screamed.

"I never betrayed you. You broke up with me, because I went crazy. And I'm always going to be crazy regardless of the medication I'm on."

He felt the pains in his chest as he said this. She started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her in comfort. She cringed away from him.

"How dare you hold me like that when you don't love me anymore!" She yelled.

"Clare, I know this hurts now, but it will be for the best in the long run. I know you will come to see that as well. I know how painful this is, but time heals all wounds." He consoled her.

"Don't lie to me, You feel nothing! This is easy for you!"

He knew this was the time in the argument when she became irrational. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, but here it was. Maybe Clare was just a normal girl after all. That thought caused him physical pain.

"This isn't easy for me, but it has to be done. You will find someone, I promise you. You are so beautiful and wonderful, but this is not meant to be." Eli said kindly.  
She looked at him, her body shaking with her sobs, her eyes swollen with tears.

"I HATE YOU ELI GOLDSWORTHY! I HATE YOU!" She screeched. He nodded understanding her feelings towards him.

"It's okay. Bye Clare,"

Eli began to walk away. Clare started calling for him but he pretended not to hear her. He knew this had to happen, but it still hurt him. He had caused her so much pain and that he had made her cry. He had once been the one to take her pain away and hold her. He was okay though. As he walked away, though her calls for him hurt him, he knew underneath it all he was okay. He just hoped she would be too.

What was school going to be like?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, heres chapter 2! And a video to go along with this made by my lovely coauthor nirvjauna watch?v=b1K9ZakVNtc&feature= **

**Reviews make us post more chapters :)**

Eli rolled out of bed that morning, and looked at his clock.

"8:15?" He almost shouted.

A beam of sunlight made its way into his room and blinded him before he stood up and rushed to his dresser.

In no time at all he had been dressed, and ready to go. Before leaving the house he got the gut feeling of what had happened last night.

Clare.

What is she going to think today? What will she say? Is she going to try to fix it?

He slowly, and groggily opened his front door and slammed it shut, dragging his feet to his beloved car.

He hit his hand off the steering wheel once he got in and buckled himself in, carefully he drove to school. Dreading the day already. Hopefully everything was going to be simple. Maybe Clare wouldn't even see him? Maybe she is over it?

As he parked his car, he seen Clare and Ali sitting on the bench in front of the school. Eli sat in his car for awhile, trying to wait for the bell to ring to avoid the conversation she had probably planned for him.

He noticed they were staring at him. He looked in his rear view mirror at the school.

"I can do this," he said to himself, and without hesitation he grabbed his stuff and practically ran to the school. He even almost knocked some girl over.

"Sorry," he said without turning around. He didn't want to bother helping knowing they were probably hot on his trail.

If he saw her later he'd apologize.

He made it to his locker, and fiddled with his lock.

"Talk to me." A boy said, his voice was flat and quiet.

Eli turned around and half-smiled at his best friend, Adam.

"What's there to talk about?" Eli said slightly harsh, hanging his jacket up in his locker.

"Aw Man, don't give me that shit. I know you. What happened with Clare, and not this bull shit she is spreading around." Adam said. And it was there that he realized he had an ally in Adam, not a foe.

"I just-" Eli began before shutting and locking his locker and facing Adam.

"She broke up with me because I was crazy and then said we could get back together because my meds stopped me from being crazy. But dude, with or without meds I am crazy and I think I needed to accept that, and she couldn't." Eli explained and Adam nodded and clapped him on the back in encouragement.

"It's gonna be alright, girls are the ones who are nuts. And aren't we all a little nuts anyway?" Adam asked.

Eli nodded.

"I mean the girl I fall for happens to be a very strict Christian who thinks I'm actually a girl. Come on Dude, you're just lucky you're a guy. Imagine being a girl AND being crazy. That's like double crazy." Adam elaborated.

Eli actually smiled.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I knew the first day back was going to be the hardest anyway." Eli answered, thinking he was lucky to have such a good friend.

"Have you seen Becky Baker yet anyway?"

"Yeah, she was holding her cross and whispering to herself." Adam said

Eli raised an eyebrow at him and Adam continued,

"No, I'm just kidding. But she said she went to some camp and got herself fixed so she's no longer a lesbian. Even though she wasn't in the first place." Adam shook his head and Eli let out a sigh.

"That's… rough." The writer responded finally, and finding even himself at a lack of words.

"Could be worse." Adam offered.

"It could be." Eli agreed and they both were at a loss for words. Eli just looked at his friend and couldn't help but think how much worse they both could be.

"Let's get to class," Adam said at last. And they walked off to English together, Eli scooted into the classroom not even noticing the girl who was at the front of the class talking to Miss Dawes.

"As I was saying, I'm the new student Jessa. But, I'll catch on to whatever we were doing really quickly." she spoke modestly as she looked at everyone in the classroom curiously as they stared and whispered behind her back.

"I'm an avid reader and writer myself so I'm sure- " Jessa continued before getting cut off.

"Jessa, just take a seat. I'm sure you'll catch on. There is a seat right behind Mr. Goldsworthy and next to Mr. Torres. That's usually Miss Edward's seat, but she no longer appears to be here." Miss Dawes said looking at her attendance list. A few snickers echoed through the classroom as Jessa walked forward and sat behind the boy with jet black hair. She took out her notebook however and started writing instead of actually listening to what anyone was saying. She sighed, trying to concentrate without having to listen to the whispers and the stares from other people. She slouched in her seat and her eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip.

_Regrets collect like old friends. Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way .And all of the ghouls come out to play. And every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues drawn. It's always darkest before the dawn._

"You know, for somebody who said they're good with catching up with new assignments, you're going to doodle?"

Jessa turned her head to the attention of the boy beside her, startled.

"Oh. I've already learned all of this." she said pointing her pen towards the teacher giving the lecture.

"And I'm not doodling I'm writing," she teased before putting her pen in her mouth and concentrated back onto her "work".

"What are you writing?" she heard over her shoulder again.

He startled her… again.

"Just stuff." she said without looking up at him again.

He nodded slowly, "I get it, personal stuff, no worries."

Jessa smiled, not wanting to be rude.

"I'm Adam," he said with a smirk.

"Jessa" she responded.

"I know,"

Jessa looked confused.

"I heard you talking to the teacher before class," he laughed.

They were both taken aback when the teacher shushed them. Adam slowly turned back into his seat and Jessa held back a smile. Trying not to get caught, Adam kept to himself until the teacher was done her lecture. When the teacher asked the class to pair off, Adam felt he was being nice enough to volunteer to be Jessa's partner, even if it meant ditching Eli. They have been studying Julius Caesar, and after reading the book they had a project they had to do together. Nevermind the fact that his partner had already done this, he knew he'd pass this subject with flying colours.

"Why don't you come over after school? I mean we could do it there." he offered.

Jessa smiled, "I would. But I have yoga after school Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"I have volleyball on Tuesday's and Friday's." Adam sighed.

"Thursday night?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds good." Adam smiled.

When the lunch bell rang, she swallowed hard. Adam slid his chair against the floor and smiled at her before meeting his friends at the door. Feeling an overwhelming gut feeling of nervousness, knowing she had to sit alone while everyone had their friends, she gathered her books and almost literally ran out of class to get to the girls bathroom. She walked in and put her books beside the sink and looked in the mirror.

"This sucks," she almost whispered before the bathroom door swung open.

She quickly rushed into a stall.

"Do you believe him?" A girl asked angrily as her friend walked to the mirror throwing her bag onto the sink. She watched her apply her lip gloss.

"Well I mean Clare you did break up with him." The girl said quietly.

Clare gave her the death glare and shook her head.

"But I can't believe he just gave you up like that. He's never going to do any better. You can though. You'll do loads better." She added, singing the tune of the supportive best friend.

Clare blew out some air.

"But that's just it Alli I don't want to do any better than Eli. I love him." Clare confessed.

Jessa was standing there awkwardly as she was pretending not to listen and fix her hair.

She wondered who this Eli was Jessa was no stranger to the gossip that often surrounded guys and their exes. She decided to make her exit, as quickly as she could;

"Oh- Hi." Alli said taking in the girls appearance.

"I like your boots! Where did you get them?" Clare asked excitedly, her mood changing. Jessa smiled.

"DSW I looked everywhere for them," Jessa gushed, turning her heels to let them have a better look. "I'm Jessa by the way."

"I'm Clare," the curly haired girl said.

"And I'm Alli," the brunette with big eyes offered.

"I'm new," Jessa said by way of an explanation and the two girls nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Come with us, it's lunch time." Alli said smiling.

Jessa fought down the happiness that was inside of her! She was making real actual friends!

"Really?" She whispered excitedly, pulling her purse over her shoulder.

"Really!" Clare laughed and led her out of the bathroom.

Jessa suddenly felt like everything would be easier than she thought it would have been.


End file.
